


After Armageddon

by catandfox



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Poetry, Post-Canon, all of us versus all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandfox/pseuds/catandfox
Summary: A poem set after the apocalypse.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	After Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfic for a while, possibly the basis for a longer piece of work later since I always wondered what "all of us versus all of them" would look like. It came from a prompt picture of a black-winged angel in a gas mask.

Black wings don't show the dirt  
that dances in the air  
and fills the lungs of the unwary.  
He wears a respirator,  
and goggles more to protect  
than hide the eyes of the snake  
that tempted Eve.

_A lesson learned once and not forgotten:  
anything can be survived  
if you have a reason to survive it._

Home is a bunker  
that holds more books than furniture.  
A scrap of linen curtains the window,  
spotted now with more than paint.  
Safe inside he shows a smile,  
to a friend who collects grime in worry lines,  
and still sees the good in saving the world.

_A lesson learned once and not forgotten:  
there's a kind of grace in fighting the battle  
even though you might lose the war._

Miracles are not so minor now,  
they horde them like pennies.  
He doesn't say where he finds  
the treasures he brings home:  
a gas mask, a comb  
to tease dirt from tattered feathers,  
the books.

_A lesson learned once and not forgotten:  
some things are worth protecting,  
as white wings once sheltered him  
in Eden._


End file.
